The use of tourniquet devices is well known in the medical profession. However, there is presently needed a better tourniquet system for controlling flow of blood in a specific manner. Approximately 30 percent of total human blood circulates in the lower extremities of the human body of any given movement. These extremities will suffer no permanent danger if they are emptied of blood and arterial circulation is occluded even for a period of time as long as 2 hours. With a traumatized patient who is in shock from marked loss of blood it is vital to restore necessary circulation in the heart, lungs, brain, and kidney. Transfusion of typed and cross-matched blood in any medical center takes 45 minutes. Transfusion of general donor blood carries a high percent of risk and yet cannot be transfused fast enough in most of the occasions. Milking the pooled blood from lower extremities and occluding the circulation in these areas is a very fast and safe approach which not only increases the effective circulation of the vital organs, but will decrease the cardiac output demand by occluding the arterial circulation in these areas. Therefore, to be able to milk the blood from a lower limb, there is needed a tourniquet system which applies pressure initially around the ankle region and then increases the pressure so as to continue building up progressively greater pressures gradually from the ankle to the upper thigh. In the art it has been proposed to utilize inflatable bladders for displacing blood as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,010 which discloses an inflatable wrapper member designed to be applied in a spiraling arrangement around the leg of a patient.